3rdstagefandomcom-20200214-history
On Docker
__TOC__ Overview * http://www.docker.com/ * Desc. : automates the deployment of Linux applications inside software containers. * License : * Written : Go * Sources : ** https://github.com/docker/docker ** https://github.com/docker/toolbox References * Docker Overview * Docker current version documentations * Docker 1.11 documentations ** Dockerfile reference ** docker run reference *** IPC settings (--ipc) ** Use the Docker command line *** docker logs references *** docker rm references *** docker inspect references **** Go Templates ** Docker Machine ** [https://docs.docker.com/v1.11/machine/get-started/ Get started with Docker Machine and a local VM] ** Docker Machine command line reference * Docker 1.10 documentations * Docker 1.9 documentations * Docker 1.8 documentations * References * Dockerfile ** Best practices for writing Dockerfiles ** Dockerfile reference Readings Boot2Docker * Boot2Docker on GitHub Events * Docker Events * Docker Events Explained (APR 14 2015) Volume * What is the (best) way to manage permissions for docker shared volumes (May 8 '14) * boot2docker folder sharing * What's the best way to share files from Windows to Boot2docker VM (Jun 16 '15) mkdir c:\var "%VBOX_MSI_INSTALL_PATH%\VBoxManage" sharedfolder add default --name c/var --hostpath c:\var --automount docker-machine ssh default sudo mkdir /c/var docker-machine ssh defalut sudo mount -t vboxsf -o uid=1000,gid=50 c/var /c/var docker run -v /c/var/opt:/var/opt:rw ... misc * Docker Cheat Sheet * Install Docker on Ubuntu * [https://docs.docker.com/toolbox/toolbox_install_windows/ Install Docker for Windows] * [http://stackoverflow.com/questions/33392133/move-boot2docker-and-docker-folder-in-other-drive Move boot2docker and .docker folder in other drive] (Oct 28 '15) * Eclipse for Docker has arrived on Mars * Stop / remove all Docker containers * Running GUI apps with Docker(2014/09/11) * Can you run GUI apps in a docker container?(Apr 30 '13) * [https://github.com/SeleniumHQ/docker-selenium/issues/76 Setting up VNC fails] (9 Jul 2015) ** docker-machine ip * Where are Docker images stored? (12 december 2013) * Where are docker images stored on the host machine?(Oct 7 '13) * [http://developerblog.redhat.com/2014/05/05/running-systemd-within-docker-container/ Running systemd within a Docker Container] (May 5, 2014) * [https://github.com/docker/docker/issues/7459 Failed to get D-Bus connection: No connection to service manager - CentOS 7] (7 Aug 2014) * HANDLING PERMISSIONS WITH DOCKER VOLUMES (2016-02-17) * Docker, QML, XServer on Windows (17 Nov 2015) * [https://linuxmeerkat.wordpress.com/2014/10/17/running-a-gui-application-in-a-docker-container/ Running a GUI application in a Docker container](October 17, 2014) * What are Docker : images? (16 July 2015) ** docker rmi $(docker images -f "dangling=true" -q) * Comparing Seven Monitoring Options for Docker (Apr 12, 2015) Repositories * Docker Hub * Docker Hub JBoss Repository Images * Dockerfiles ** Dockerfile for WildFly 10.1.0.Final ** Dockerfile for CentOS/systemd * Library ** Docker official images ** Docker official image packaging for WordPress * WildFly ** Docker and WildFly Part 1 - Deployment via Docker volumes (Mar 02, 2015) ** WildFly Admin Console in a Docker image (January 5, 2015) Docker Machine * Understand Machine concepts and get help Docker Compose * https://docs.docker.com/compose/ * Desc. : a tool for defining and running multi-container Docker applications. * Readings ** Compose file version 3 reference ** Compose file version 2 reference ** Compose file version 1 reference ** Docker Compose CLI Companions Kubernetes * http://kubernetes.io/ * Desc. : an open-source system for automating deployment, scaling, and management of containerized applications. * License : * Sources : * References cAdvisor * https://github.com/google/cadvisor * Desc. : Analyzes resource usage and performance characteristics of running containers. * License : * Sources : https://github.com/google/cadvisor * Readings ** How to setup Docker Monitoring (May 20, 2015) Tips Identifying versions of Docker Engine, Docker Compose and Docker Machine To indentify Docker Engine version $ docker version To identify Docker Compose version $ docker-compose version To identify Docker Machine version $ docker-machine version Removing all containers in a single command-line If there's no running container, just use $ docker rm $(docker ps -a -q) If there's running containers also, use one of the followings $ docker rm -f $(docker ps -a -q) or $ docker stop $(docker ps -q) $ docker rm $(docker ps -a -q) Shell login to running docker container In the following command line hyperledger_vp0_1 is the name of container to access. $ docker exec -it hyperledger_vp0_1 /bin/bash Inspect low-level information of container including configuration * go inspect command $ docker inspect hyperledger_vp0_1